


Say It

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (just a little bit of sex magic), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Confident Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, alec lightwood is stubborn as hell, magnus has incredible self control, minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: “I want you,”  Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, the sensation of his lips against the deflect rune making Alec shudder again.“To admit,” Magnus continued, pausing to run his tongue over the length of the rune, sending sparks of pleasure through Alec and making him try to jerk his hips up again.“That I was right.”  Magnus pulled away from his neck to look down at him and it took a second for what he meant to click with Alec.---Or, Magnus and Alec solve petty arguments in a sensable, responsible manner





	Say It

There was nothing quite like getting home after a long day at the institute, ready to relax and finding one of the loft windows wide open.  Especially when it was January in Brooklyn.  It felt like the frigid air had blanketed the entire apartment and Alec immediately stopped in the instinctual process of taking off his jacket to pull it back on. 

What the hell?  Why on earth had Magnus opened a window? 

“Magnus?”  Alec called out his name but there was no response. 

Okay.  So, Magnus had opened a window and then left, leaving it open to freeze their entire apartment. 

 

The metal feeling of the window frame felt like ice underneath his fingers and Alec slammed the window shut.  Trying to suppress a shiver, Alec walked quickly over to the thermostat to crank the heat up as high as it would go.  Mumbling a few complaints, Alec moved to their equally as cold bedroom to switch out his jacket for a sweater and grab a blanket before settling on the couch with a book.  A hot cup of coffee sounded fantastic right now, but he wasn’t willing to leave his new cocoon of warmth to get it.  He opened his book, mentally making a note to ask Magnus for coffee when he got back since this whole thing was his fault anyways.

 

Even though he recognized the familiar whoosh of a portal sound to his left, Alec didn’t look up from his book.  It was still freezing, and he was still mildly annoyed with his boyfriend.

“Brrr.”  Magnus made an exaggerated shivering noise and Alec glanced up at him.  “Why’s it so cold in here?”

“Window was open.”  Alec answered simply though he set his book down on his lap and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.  Even with the window closed and the heat turned up, the temperature of the loft hadn’t changed much.  Either the heat was broken, or it took far too long to fully change the temperature of the loft. 

 

“Alexander, it’s the middle of winter in New York.  It’s freezing outside.”  Magnus sounded mildly bewildered and Alec gave him a look that matched his tone.

“I know it is.  That’s why I was so surprised to that you had opened it.”

“That _I_ had opened it?”  Magnus sounded completely bewildered now. 

 

“Yeah.  I came home, and it was wide open.  I mean it’s one thing to open it in the dead of winter but to leave it open?  Magnus this place is freezing.”

“I didn’t open the window, Alec.” 

“Well I didn’t open it either.  Are you sure you didn’t open it and forget about it?” 

 

Magnus cocked an eyebrow at Alec, looking at him skeptically.  “I’m a warlock.”

“I’m a shadowhunter, what’s your point?”

“I use my magic to lock everything up every time I leave.  If I had opened the window, which I didn’t by the way, it would have closed on my way out.”

"See, that just proves my point.  If I do something, I have to physically do it.  I would have had to physically open the window and I don’t see how I could have done that and not remember.  You with your, you know.”  Alec paused to wiggle his fingers around, the ridiculous gesture confirming what they both already knew.  This wasn’t a serious argument.  It was just the two of them both being too stubborn to admit who made a simple mistake and trying to see who would cave first.

“You could have opened it accidentally.”  Alec added, acting like he was trying to give Magnus an out.  Magnus pretended to think about it.

“Maybe.  But I didn’t.”

 

“Well one of us had to and it wasn’t me.”  Alec refused to yield his ground even as Magnus approached him.

“It wasn’t me either.”  Magnus stated, standing in front of Alec.  He met his eyes and Alec couldn’t help the smile that quirked at his lips.  He knew it was Magnus who had done it, but he honestly didn’t actually care.

 

“I guess we’re at an impasse.”  Alec finally said, and Magnus nodded.

“Agree to disagree?”  He suggested, and Alec nodded back.  “Good.  Now let me fix this.”

Alec had expected Magnus to do something about the cold temperature with his magic but instead he sat down on the couch next to Alec and pulled him close.  He pulled the blanket from Alec’s shoulders to drape over both of them and Alec snuggled into his warm boyfriend. 

Alec closed his eyes, trying to absorb any heat he could while also listening to the steady beat of Magnus’s heart.  He sighed in contentment as he felt Magnus’s fingers trail up his neck and into his hair, running his fingers through it.  Alec already felt warmer and he closed his eyes.

 

“This almost makes up for you leaving the window open.”  Alec mumbled against Magnus and Magnus had to resist an eyeroll. 

“This is me forgiving you for leaving the window open.”

“What happened to agree to disagree?”  Alec’s voice had lost any traces of stubbornness from earlier.  He was too warm and content with Magnus’s arms wrapped around him. 

“You’re the one who broke it.”  Magnus pointed out and Alec just nodded and turned his head to press a quick kiss to Magnus’s neck before settling back into his previous position. 

 

“Coffee?”  Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus holding a blue mug with a large letter A decorating it.  Alec happily accepted, sitting up to drink it.

“You read my mind.”

 

\---

 

“Fuck.  Oh fuck, Magnus, right there.”  His hands gripped the sheets tightly as each movement of Magnus’s fingers sent another jolt of electricity to his nerves. 

“Oh?  Right there?”  Magnus teased, his fingers moving too expertly inside him for Alec to come up with any sort of witty retort. 

“God yes.”  Alec moaned, his hips jerking up, trying to grind against something that wasn’t there, craving friction against his cock to match the heat Magnus was sending through his veins with each brush of his prostate. 

 

Magnus used his free hand to lightly ghost his fingers over Alec’s cock, making him shudder with want. 

“Please, Magnus.  I’m so- fuck.”  It was too hard to think of words as Magnus increased the speed of his thrusts just enough, the pleasure ramping up higher and higher. 

“Close?”  Magnus finished the sentence for him and wrapped his hand around Alec to start stroking him. 

“Fuck.  Fuck.  Don’t stop.”  Alec’s knuckles were practically white with how hard he was gripping the sheets and he was right there.   His eyes were squeezed shut, body tense in anticipation of the impending orgasm, back slightly arched.

 

Then, just before he could hit the point of no return and fall over that edge, all sensation was gone.  Alec’s eyes flew open.  Magnus was just sitting between Alec’s spread legs, both of his hands resting on each of Alec’s legs.

“Magnus.”  The name came out as much more of a whine than he had meant it to. 

“I want to hear you say it.”  Magnus said simply, and Alec just stared at him in a lust fueled daze for a moment, trying desperately to get his thoughts in order.  It was hard to think after being that close to an orgasm and having it taken away without warning. 

Magnus wanted to hear him say something.  He needed to make words.  Alec looked up at Magnus for some sort of hint but there was nothing but an amused expression on Magnus’s face. 

 

“Make me come?”  Alec tried, and Magnus shook his head, a smug grin starting to pull at his lips.

“Fuck me.”  The fog of lust was starting to lift a little from his brain and Alec’s voice came out stronger, more confident this time, but Magnus shook his head again, the smug grin actually coming forward this time.

“Fuck me, please?”  Alec squirmed a little underneath Magnus but there wasn’t much he could do with Magnus keeping his legs open like that.

 

Alec let out a frustrated groan as Magnus shook his head again.

“Give me a hint at least.” 

“You’re getting colder.”  Magnus moved one of his hands to rest on Alec’s hip, rubbing his thumb over his hipbone. 

“That’s not a hint.”  The whine was creeping into his voice again. 

“Actually, it was.”  Magnus placed his other hand on Alec’s other hip and then ran his hands up Alec’s body.  Alec closed his eyes at the warmth of his hands.  It felt nice but there were other places Alec would much rather have his hands right now.

 

Magnus shifted his body weight, moving up Alec’s body and resting a hand on either side of him to hold his weight over him, Alec in between his legs now.  Alec immediately tried to start grinding his hips up against Magnus, not caring that Magnus was still in his briefs, just desperately wanting the friction, but Magnus put more of his weight onto Alec to pin him down. 

“I want you,”  Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, the sensation of his lips against the deflect rune making Alec shudder again.

“To admit,” Magnus continued, pausing to run his tongue over the length of the rune, sending sparks of pleasure through Alec and making him try to jerk his hips up again.

“That I was right.”  Magnus pulled away from his neck to look down at him and it took a second for what he meant to click with Alec. 

 

So that was how ‘getting colder’ was a hint. 

“Are you fucking serious?  You can’t be serious.”  Alec searched his face for any sign of a joke, but Magnus was just looking down at him expectantly. 

“It’s just three words.”  Magnus smirked, and he could see the stubborn light come on in Alec’s eyes.

“No fucking way.”  There were three words for him. 

“I thought you wanted to come.”  Magnus said as innocently as he could manage while he shifted his body weight a bit to grind against Alec. 

“Not that bad.”  Alec said defiantly though his entire body tensed again with the motion.  Magnus sat up again, straddling Alec’s hips so that Alec’s cock was right in front of his own, still keeping him pinned to the bed. 

 

“You sure about that?”  Magnus had his hands on Alec’s chest, lightly tracing his fingers over his chest.

“Yes.”  Alec tried to sound stoic, but Magnus flicked one of his nipples as he answered and his breath hitched.  Magnus gave a light shrug, as if he didn’t care about this one way or another and he began to lazily trace his fingers over the runes decorating Alec’s chest. 

 

A soft sigh left Alec’s lips before he could stop himself and clamped his jaw shut.  But by the expression that flickered over Magnus’s face, it hadn’t gone unnoticed.  Each touch of the man’s fingers sent a soft brush of pleasure across the area and while it was nowhere near enough to get him off, it was nice.

“That’s not going to work.”  Alec said, almost defensive in order to try and negate the sound he had made just moments ago.  Magnus just hummed lightly and continued what he was doing, taking his time to make sure he got every curve and edge of the black marks. 

Alec closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy the sensation even if it was a tease and he would much, much rather have Magnus’s fingers inside him again.  It was almost relaxing and if this was Magnus’s idea of getting him to give in, it was far more pleasant than teasing. 

 

When Alec felt the first spark of magic added to the already warm sensation of Magnus’s fingertips, his eyes flew open again and he couldn’t help the gasp as the soft waves of pleasure turned much stronger. 

“What was that you said earlier?  Something about this not working?”  Magnus questioned, blue light dancing from his fingers as he continued to trace the runes and Alec bit his lip, trying to force his body to get used to the pulses of pleasure that now seemed to be thrumming throughout his entire body.  Using magic was definitely not fair. 

“It’s not.”  Alec said, determined to be stubborn though thanks to the way Magnus had sat on him, they could both plainly see how much Alec really was enjoying it. 

“And what if I did this?”  Alec didn’t have time to process Magnus’s words before Magnus’s free hand was wrapped around his dick, a blue haze still coating his hand. 

 

He hadn’t been ready for the intense burst of pleasure Magnus’s magic added and Alec made a strangled noise, jerking his hips up into Magnus’s grip. 

“Oh shit.”  Alec gasped, fingers rediscovering their grip on the sheets.  He had backed off from the edge a decent bit but as Magnus stroked him, he felt his body quickly returning back to where Magnus had left him.  “Fuck, fuck, Magnus.”  He had forgotten his entire attempt at a stoic demeanor as the magic traveled through his body, lighting up every nerve and making his back arch again.

So, of course, Magnus pulled his hand away again and Alec collapsed back down onto the bed.

 

“You’re an asshole.”  Alec’s entire body was still tense, his fingers still gripping the sheets tightly and he felt like he was forcing the words out. 

“Wrong three words.”  Magnus purred, shifting his weight again to lean forward and lightly drag his nails down Alec’s chest.  The slight bite of Magnus’s nails made Alec inhale with a hiss and Magnus sat back again, looking down at Alec, pleased with the results so far.  He was going to get what he wanted. 

 

“Fine.”  Alec said as he pushed himself up onto one elbow.  He reached for his own cock, deciding he’d just get himself off if Magnus wouldn’t but before he had even fully wrapped his fingers around it, he felt a strong pull on his arm, yanking it away.  His other arm slid out from underneath him and he lightly thumped back onto the bed as both of his arms were pinned above his head. 

“Sorry pretty boy, as much as I love to see you touch yourself, you’re not getting out of this that easily.”  Magnus said as Alec tugged against the invisible bonds.

 

“Magnus-“  Magnus silenced the complaint by pressing his lips against Alec’s and Alec abruptly stopped talking, instead letting himself get lost in the feeling.  Magnus pulled away all too soon to busy himself with pressing kisses to the rune on Alec’s neck and Alec exhaled slowly, like he was trying to get ahold of himself.  This wasn’t fair.  His neck was sensitive enough as it was. 

“You knew what you have to say, angel.”  Magnus hummed against his skin and, again, Alec bit his lip to get control of himself.  Magnus was _not_ going to win this.  If Magnus was going to use magic and pin him down, he was going to take advantage of Magnus’s kinks too. 

 

“Come on Magnus.  Fuck me.”  Alec moaned and Magnus bit down on his neck, the unprompted words catching him off guard.  Alec tried to jerk his hips at again as Magnus’s teeth scraped against the sensitive skin, but his weight was pinning him down too well. 

“Wrong again.”  Though Alec was pretty sure Magnus’s voice sounded a little less in control. 

 

“I need you to fuck me.  Please.”  Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck at the words and looked down at him.

“Do you?”

“God, yes, I need your cock inside me.”  Alec continued, almost amazed that his technique seemed to actually be working as Magnus moved to get his knees in between Alec’s legs again. 

“Like this?”  Magnus pushed a lube slicked finger inside of him slowly and it took all of his self-control to not try to push down on it. 

“More.”  Alec didn’t bother disguising the begging quality in his voice now that he had switched tactics.  Besides, it was hard to hide when Magnus could find that spot so quickly and make him see stars. 

 

Magnus pushed a second finger inside of him and Alec reveled in the feeling Magnus had so abruptly taken away from him earlier. 

“God, yes, Magnus, just like that.”  Alec moaned as Magnus’s fingers hit their target with perfect accuracy each time. 

“Are you going to say it?”  Magnus asked though he didn’t stop moving his fingers this time. 

“Are you going to fuck me?”  Alec panted back. 

 

Instead of answering him, Magnus pushed a third finger in and Alec lifted his hips off of the bed to give Magnus better access.  With a snap of his fingers on his free hand, Magnus summoned a pillow to tuck underneath Alec’s hips, keeping him in that position without putting the strain on Alec. 

 

“Come on Magnus, I need you to fuck me.  I want you to fill me up with your cock and come inside me.  Make me your slut.”  The words flowed shamelessly and there was another sound of a snap and Alec knew Magnus was naked now too.  Magnus pulled his fingers out and Alec couldn’t help but whine with the loss.  He could feel Magnus’s pressing against him now, but he didn’t push in.  Instead he pushed Alec’s legs further apart so he close lean closer to him.

“Say it.”

 

Alec groaned.

“Magnus come on, it doesn’t matter.”  Alec tried to push against Magnus’s cock, but Magnus angled his hips away.

“If it doesn’t matter, then why won’t you say it?”  Magnus asked as he pushed against Alec again. 

“Because.”  Alec said, unable to think of anything else to say when all he could focus on was how he was moments away from getting fucked if he could just let go of his pride and admit to something, he knew was his boyfriend’s fault.  Well, he was pretty sure it was.  It could have been him.  Maybe it had been him.  Maybe it had been him and it would be worth it to admit it just to get Magnus inside him. 

“Alexander, I’m waiting.”  Magnus moved one hand to lazily stroke Alec’s cock a few times. 

 

Alec could hear the tone in Magnus’s voice, the tone that meant he was close to breaking too, but with Magnus’s hand on his dick, Alec broke first.

“It was me.  You were right.  I left it open, you were right.”  The words left him in a rush and Alec was barely done talking before Magnus was pushing into him. 

Even with the stretching and desperation, Magnus took his time until he was completely sure Alec was ready.  Alec was all but pleading by the time Magnus finally grabbed his hips and picked up the pace.  Alec’s own arms were still pinned above his head, but it didn’t stop him from wrapping his long legs around Magnus to keep him as close as he could. 

 

Nothing compared to this.  Alec let his head fall back and he lost himself in the bliss, in the sounds Magnus was making, in the fire Magnus sent coursing through his veins.  He was pretty sure he was talking but he wasn’t sure what he was saying.  Alec fought for a moment to bring himself back to reality and he opened his eyes to meet golden ones. 

“So pretty when I fuck you.”  Magnus’s tone sent chills up Alec’s spin, mixing with the heat and making him cry out.  Alec felt the magic binding his wrists above him break as Magnus let it go in favor of yanking Alec closer to him by his hips.  

 

He wasn’t going to last.  Not at this rate. 

“Magnus.”  The name was almost whisper, pushed out on a moan and Alec let his head drop back again.  Every movement Magnus made had sent another incredible burst of pleasure through his body and it was bordering on overwhelming.  He dug his fingers deeper into the mattress, as if he could claw his way away from the edge to make this last longer but it was no use.  Magnus picked that moment to let go of Alec’s hips with one of his hands and instead wrapped it around Alec’s cock.  It was only a few strokes before Alec was lost. 

Fireworks seemed to go off in Alec’s head, igniting his nerves and he never thought being on fire could feel so incredible.  It was almost unbearable as the feelings rolled over him in waves and he barely registered the feeling of his release on his own torso, too caught up in the euphoria that was Magnus Bane. 

 

Alec was only partway back to earth when he realized Magnus was still fucking him, though the rhythm was much more erratic and desperate now, slightly more selfish as Magnus focused on himself.  It was all Alec could do to keep one leg wrapped around him, making little fucked out noises as Magnus fucked into him. 

It didn’t take long before Magnus was swearing, and Alec was filled with the sensation of Magnus coming inside him.  Alec squeezed his leg tighter around Magnus moaning at the feeling, not wanting Magnus to pull back.  Magnus stayed there a moment on his knees, catching his breath and looking down at Alexander.  He maintained the eye contact as he slowly pulled out of him and Alec instantly felt Magnus’s cum dripping out of him.  He dropped his leg and made to move, but Magnus put a hand on his knee, stilling him for just a moment, wanting to admire the sight. 

 

And Alec was sure he was sight to behold right now.  On his back, hips lifted up by the pillow, cum on his chest and dripping out of him, his legs spread, and knees bent to give Magnus an obscene view. 

“Beautiful.”  Magnus said, shaking his head softly before moving to lie next to Alec. 

 

\---

 

It had only taken another simple snap to clean up the mess and Alec was always so grateful for that.  He loved being able to remain in bed, tangled up with Magnus instead of having to get up and clean off.  Magnus was laying on his back with his head propped against a few pillows and Alec had his head on Magnus’s chest, his arm draped across his torso, and one of his legs between Magnus’s.  He never wanted to move again. 

 

“Alexander?”  Magnus’s voice brought him out of his sleepy daze. 

“Hmm?”  Alec mumbled into Magnus’s chest. 

“I have something to tell you and you might be a little angry with me for it.”  That woke Alec up and he lifted his head to look at Magnus though any concern went out the window as he saw the amused gleam in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“What?”

“I left the window open.  I was brewing a potion and it smelled terrible, so I opened a window.  I finished, started cleaning up, but then Cat called, and I didn’t think to close it when I left.”  Magnus said the words simply enough.  “I actually remembered it was me somewhere around the time I was using my magic on you.”

 

“You- then why did you make me say I did it?”  Alec asked, indignant. 

“Alexander, you are one of the most stubborn men I’ve ever met.  I was testing that.”  Magnus grinned before adding, “And, by the way, I did get you to admit to doing it.” 

 

Alec pulled away from Magnus. 

“I was under duress!  I was coerced.”  Alec said, a touch of drama to his voice and Magnus rolled his eyes at him. 

“Alec, you were not under threat and you know it.”

“There was the threat of not getting fucked.”  Alec stated simply, pretending to look irritated with Magnus for a moment before it all melted away and they were both laughing.

 

“Now come back here, it’s cold without you.”  Magnus patted his chest and Alec did so but before he did, he couldn’t resist getting the last word in.

“It is cold.  Almost like _someone_ left the window open.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i finally did it folks. i finally wrote a fic without blushing, embarrassed alec lightwood.
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and u can find me on tumblr @ ilovealeclightwood.tumblr.com


End file.
